


Августовские яблоки

by nicetaralezh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetaralezh/pseuds/nicetaralezh
Summary: Заканчивается лето перед последним курсом, а в садах соседей уже наливаются спелостью яблоки. Лили любит их ещё не до конца созревшими, с кислинкой. А Северус любит делать подарки своей лучшей подруге.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Августовские яблоки

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8814844
> 
> Эстетика: https://twitter.com/taniaerys/status/1198293260583735296?s=20
> 
> Не знаю, к какой категории отнести описанные отношения. Мне просто нравится идея о том, что двое людей могут быть в близких, даже интимных отношениях, но не проявлять в них сексуальности. Возможно, у них есть друг к другу романтические чувства, возможно, у них есть друг другу дружеские чувства, может, даже у них есть обоюдное желание вступить в сексуальные отношения друг с другом, но именно в этой истории я постаралась не делать выводов.

Уже стемнело, когда Северус Снейп беззвучно спрыгнул с забора в сад соседей Эвансов, Миллеров, владельцев яблонь какого-то особенного сорта, яблоки с которых отличались сочностью и прекрасно подходили для пирогов. Мистер Миллер давно и безуспешно расставлял ловушки для воров, но в конце каждого лета яблоки пропадали. Не много, не больше полудюжины за раз, но сам факт приводил мистера Миллера в бешенство, и он без устали делился с соседями, нет, не драгоценными яблоками, но бесконечными жалобами на разгул преступности и необходимость организовать патрули, которые, по его словам, должны раз и навсегда отвадить мерзких воришек от его сада.

Северуса не волновали страдания мистера Миллера. Яблоки были совершенны и стоили того, чтобы рисковать и попасться на их краже. Но Северус ни разу не попался. В семнадцать лет он уже был опытным и ловким вором, и каждый август возвращался из сада мистера Миллера с уловом.

Юноша рассовал по карманам куртки шесть яблок, а то, которое не поместилось, обтёр краем фланелевой рубашки и надкусил, сморщившись от кислоты плода. До знаменитой сладости яблокам надо было ещё повисеть под августовским солнышком.

«И как ей такое нравится?» — в который раз подумал он, с аппетитным хрустом доедая яблоко целиком вместе с косточками. Испачканную липким соком ладонь Северус вытер о старые джинсы, нуждающиеся в химчистке, как и большинство вещей в его гардеробе, и начал зашнуровывать потёртые кроссовки — единственное магловское изделие, доставшееся ему не от отца, а из благотворительной лавки, в которую мать обращалась тайком от мужа.

Зябко поёжившись, Северус зевнул и медленно поплёлся к дому Эвансов, на ходу чиркая спичкой и закуривая. Ночь была такая, как он любил, — глубокое тёмно-синее небо, усыпанное далёкими звёздами, свет которых не раз помогал ему тайком читать, не пользуясь магией или электричеством: Тобиас Снейп следил за счётчиками так пристально, как другие изучают котировки акций на фондовой бирже или таблицы с результатами лотерей, и впадал в ярость от малейшего изменения показаний, срываясь на жену и сына.

Сигарета давно истлела, и Северус сунул остывший окурок в карман: не стоит оставлять следы в таком уважаемом районе, в котором проживает семейство Эвансов. В таких местах не может быть окурков где-то кроме пепельниц. Всем телом Северус ощущал враждебность среды, которая кричала ему «Ты чужой здесь! Уходи!», и каждая ухоженная живая изгородь, каждый аккуратно подстриженный газон, каждое подвесное кашпо на крыльце вызывали у него неприятное ощущение того, что это именно они правы, а не он, и он, нищий оборвыш, не имеет права не только оскорблять своим видом такое домососедство, но и дышать этим чудесным свежим прохладным воздухом, чистым воздухом, в отличии от того, которым дышали жители бедной части Кокворта и окрестностей фабрики.

Свернув в проулок за рядом аккуратных домиков, Северус вновь разулся, связал кроссовки за шнурки и перекинул их через шею, чтобы удобнее было взбираться на высокий забор, а затем лезть в окно на втором этаже. Лили учила его летать, но он старался пользоваться этим навыком как можно реже из-за боязни упасть. Он ни за что на свете не признался бы ей, что до смерти боится высоты. А Лили ничего не боится, разве что только грозы, но гроза в августе — дело редкое.

И вот он уже легко забарабанил пальцами по раме: если Лили не спит, то она услышит. Она не спала, и почти сразу же отворила окно, впуская гостя вместе с холодом ночи.

— Ты чего по ночам шастаешь? — зашипела на него Лили, стараясь как можно тише закрыть рассохшуюся раму, чтобы не разбудить сестру в смежной с её комнате.

— А ты чего ещё не спишь? — в тон ей отозвался Северус, выкладывая на подоконник добытые яблоки. — Смотри, что я принёс.

Девушка тихонько ахнула и схватила ближайшее к ней яблоко. С закрытыми глазами она вдыхала чудесный аромат, исходивший от сочного плода. Её губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке, и Северус не удержался от ухмылки при виде того, как Лили вытирает яблоко краем подола своей ночной рубашки перед тем, как откусить первый кусочек.

Они молча сидели на кровати, пока девушка доедала яблоко. В отличие от Северуса, огрызок с косточками она завернула в носовой платок и положила на стол — вдруг удастся прорастить хоть одно семечко?

— Ах, Сев, спасибо тебе! — Лили порывисто обняла своего друга, и спустя мгновение руки Северуса обвились вокруг её тела. — Ты такой холодный. Сильно замёрз?

Северус пожал плечами.

— Немного. Рано в этом году начались холода, — чуть подумав, отозвался он.

— Скорей давай ложись под одеяло, тебе надо погреться, — Лили забралась под одеяло сама и чуть откинула его, как бы приглашая Северуса. — Только куртку сними.

— Как будет угодно миледи, — хмыкнул Северус.

Он кинул куртку прямо на свои кроссовки, оставшиеся у окна, и осторожно прилёг на краешек кровати, подперев кулаком щёку, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Лили.

Девушка недовольно фыркнула.

— Нет, ты хорошо ложись, а я тебя буду греть, — решительно заявила она, и Северус неловко подчинился.

— О господи, твои ноги холоднее моих! — вздрогнул он от прикосновения ледяных ступней Лили к своим. — Кто кого будет греть?

— А ты что, без носков? — спросила Лили, поправляя одеяло так, чтобы они вдвоём под ним поместились.

— Не нашёл чистую пару, — досадливо поморщился Северус.

— Надо будет записать тебе парочку заклинаний для чистки одежды, которые я выучила ещё на первом курсе. Завтра первым делом этим займусь.

— Лучше бы что-то для тепла. У тебя такое тонкое одеяло, — Северус только сейчас осознал, как продрог.

— Мама считает, что ещё рано для тёплых одеял и вторых рам, — вздохнула Лили, прижимаясь с Северусу. — Я так скоро околею или начну спать в одежде.

Они лежали лицом к лицу, свернувшись калачиками. Лили взяла ладони Северуса в свои и принялась их греть своим дыханием и растирать пальцы фаланга за фалангой. Северус молча смотрел на неё и улыбался.

— Ты будешь скучать по мне, когда мы вернёмся в Хогвартс? — тихо спросил он.

Лили прервала своё занятие и встретила взгляд Северуса.

— Я всегда скучаю по тебе, когда ты не со мной, — серьёзно произнесла она.

— Правда? — спросил юноша больше для того, чтобы что-то сказать, потому что в ответе он был практически уверен.

— Да, правда, Сев. Без тебя мне бывает очень одиноко, — Лили немного смутилась и продолжила растирать его ладони с новым приливом сил.

— Мне без тебя тоже, — испытывая лёгкую горечь, прошептал Северус.

Лили потянулась к его лицу и коснулась носом кончика носа Северуса. Юноша тихо засмеялся:

— У тебя и нос холодный, Лилс. Я начинаю подозревать, что ты предложила мне свою постель для того, чтобы погреться самой об меня.

Девушка хмыкнула:

— А хоть бы и так, то что? Разве ты против?

— Нисколько.

Лили придвинулась вплотную, и Северус перелёг на спину так, чтобы ей было удобно положить голову ему на плечо и уткнуться в ключицу. Девушка поворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закинула на него ногу. Ладонь Северуса коснулась её обнажившегося колена.

— И коленки у тебя ледяные. Кошмар. Останусь пока ты вся не согреешься, — с шутливой серьёзностью прошептал он.

— А ты вообще сегодня не уходи, — попросила Лили, и её дыхание обожгло шею Северуса. — Пожалуйста, останься со мной и после того, как я усну. Мне хочется, чтобы ты хоть раз был со мной, когда я просыпаюсь.

Северус ласково запустил пальцы в её уже успевшие спутаться волосы и нежно прикоснулся к уху девушки. Другой рукой он медленными круговыми движениями гладил её колено.

— Ну хоть ушко тёплое, уже что-то, — улыбаясь, шепнул он.

— Сев, я серьёзно, — Лили приподнялась на локте, чтобы встретиться взглядом с ним.

— Конечно, я останусь, принцесса, — ответил он, отводя волосы с её лица и заправляя их за нежное ушко. — Обещаю.

— Вот так-то, — Лили легко коснулась губами его запястья. Не поцелуй, лишь мимолётная тень его.

Она вновь устроилась, положив голову ему на грудь, вдохнула запах его тела.

—Ты пахнешь осенью. Яблоками, сырой землёй, корой. Мне это нравится, —прошептала она.

— А ты пахнешь просто изумительно. Я рад что остался здесь, а не вернулся домой, — тихо сказал Северус.

— Только не сбегай, — уже сонно повторила Лили.

—Как я могу от тебя сбежать, когда ты такая тёплая, мягкая и так сладко пахнешь? — Северус глубоко вдохнул её аромат.

— Как же мне нравится, когда ты такой милый и нежный, — вздохнула девушка.

— Девочка моя… Правда? — Северус обвил её руками, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Ага, — шепнула Лили, засыпая.

— Время позднее, поспи, принцесса, — юноша коснулся губами её волос.

***

Миссис Эванс вставала по утрам очень рано. К тому времени, когда она отправилась будить к завтраку свою младшую дочь, она уже успела загрузить стиральную машину бельём, полить цветы и грядки в саду, выслушать излияния мистера Миллера, оскорбленного очередной кражей яблок, за которые он в каком-то году получил приз на фермерской ярмарке, приготовить завтрак для мистера Эванса и выпить чашку кофе.

У двери в комнату Лили она остановилась в нерешительности: стоит ли войти без стука или всё-таки прежде постучать? Дочь как-то объявила, что по законам магического мира, к которому она принадлежит, она уже является совершеннолетней, но миссис Эванс никак не могла признать, что её малышка уже выросла. Наконец она приняла решение и тихонько отворила дверь в комнату дочери.

***

Северус проснулся от звука шагов на лестнице и замер. Он по прежнему обнимал сладко спящую на его груди Лили, и ему оставалось только выжидать и гадать, что же будет, если откроется дверь.

***

Первым, на что упал взгляд миссис Эванс, была поношенная куртка с заплатками, брошенная прямо под окном на потёртые кроссовки. Затем фокус зрения чуть сместился, и она увидела пять яблок, рядком выложенных на подоконнике. Миссис Эванс сразу узнала их: как же, знаменитые яблони мистера Миллера со сказочно красивыми плодами. И пять таких яблок сейчас лежали на подоконнике в комнате её дочери.

Миссис Эванс с неожиданной для себя нерешительностью перевела взгляд на кровать Лили и тут же встретила спокойный взгляд чёрных глаз этого гадкого мальчишки.

***

Несколько долгих секунд, почти вечность, миссис Эванс смотрела в глаза Северусу Снейпу, в объятиях которого мирно посапывала её младшая дочь. Несколько долгих секунд, почти вечность, понадобились миссис Эванс, чтобы тихонько выйти и бесшумно закрыть за собой дверь.

Уже вернувшись в кухню, она опустилась на стул напротив мистера Эванса, за чтением утренней газеты поглощавшего тосты с вареньем, и судорожно вздохнула.

— Что-то случилось, дорогая? — не отрываясь от своих занятий, спросил её супруг.

— Ничего особенного, дорогой, — рассеянно произнесла миссис Эванс. — Вероятно, что сегодня у нас будет на ужин яблочный пирог.

— Наши дети уже совсем взрослые, — добавила она спустя несколько секунд, как бы невпопад.


End file.
